


Softness, Pepper edition

by aleba



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleba/pseuds/aleba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because no way in hell they just all become friends without at least once chewing on each other. There are too many personalities for that. And because Pepper are bad-ass :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softness, Pepper edition

"There is a thing about softness," Pepper looks to Natasha with face so calm, that despite all her training Natasha starts to feel uneasy and hand reaches after knife.

It is Natashas fault, really, she admits to herself. Comment on how Black widow would never lower herself to life of mere woman, soft and decorative assistant is regretted as soon as it leaves her lips.

"and decorations," Pepper continues, hands tangling her vintage Hermes scarf, under kitchen lights its color matching dried blood. Taking pause, like in best dramatic speech trainers suggest for maximum influence to audience, Pepper gently rolls scarf in her hands in hypnotizing rhythm.

"Is that being soft and decorative are weakness just if you do not know methods to use it" Pepper finishes, pushing the heap of shawl towards Natasha.

"Keep it," blonde says with soft and friendly smile. "As a gift. It suits you better anyway. And keep cold away, while you sit on roof asking yourself what did you tried to prove with that comment. And to whom."

Just after Peppers elevator has counted floors till 47th where the board meeting room is, Natasha picks up blood colored silk shawl with two platinum bracelets tied in corners. Garrote.


End file.
